


Почти любимый

by Omnicat, WTFFate2017



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Fate/stay night (Anime 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017
Summary: Не то чтобы она его не любила





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nearly Beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257062) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Никакая жизнь не вынуждает приносить столько жертв, сколько приносит в своей жизни маг.  
Хоть он и любит говорить, что она — они — сняли это проклятие, что она доказала — магическая цепь не обязательно принесет бесконечную борьбу и страдания, Рин понимает. Возможно, с его стороны это не просто слова — нет, он определенно говорит так, потому что сам искренне в это верит, или по крайней мере хочет верить. Так что она не пытается развеять его иллюзии. В виде исключения. Но она понимает.  
В конце концов, не то чтобы она его не любила.  
Ее чувства к нему прочны и непоколебимы. Она с трудом может вспомнить тот период, когда не испытывала к нему ни малейшей привязанности, пусть даже тайной, какую следовало заглушить и отбросить. Это давнее чувство, такое же неотъемлемое, как ее любовь к Сакуре. Это была глупая парадоксальная влюбленность, и все же она не исчезла. Конечно это правда. Ни о чем другом она и думать не желает.  
Но его волосы все еще рыжие. Глаза все еще карие. Загар на коже только от солнца, а тело состоит из плоти, крови и небольшого количества магических цепей.  
Он воплощение всех ее желаний, но со времен Войны за Святой Грааль появилось ощущение "почти, но не совсем". Он почти идеален — волосы не белые, тело не из мечей, принявших неверную, неподходящую форму, — но чем сильнее она его желает, в любом виде, тем сильнее она ощущает все различия.  
Она не знает, как это произошло. Так было не всегда. Так никогда не было: как ни соблазнительно было поддаться чувствам, они с Арчером были лишь Мастером и Слугой. Память о нем, об их сотрудничестве — лишь еще одно напоминание о чем-то, чего у нее не было и не могло быть. Сестра, крепкая любовь, короткая интрижка. Не было у нее ничего этого, ведь сестра — маг и соперница, интрижка — Слуга, любимый — Широ.  
Такова жизнь мага. Это ее не мучило — не настолько сильно, — пока Широ не ответил на ее чувства, пока его любовь не захватила место в ее жизни раз и навсегда. Пока она не поняла вдруг, что каким-то чудом обрела все, чего когда-либо хотела. Что мир перевернулся с ног на голову.  
И все же Рин — маг, а никакая жизнь не вынуждает приносить столько жертв, сколько приносит в своей жизни маг. Она это знала задолго до встречи с ним, задолго до встречи с другим-ним. Хоть Арчер (добрый, преданный, несчастный Арчер) и заставил ее поверить, что недовольство судьбой — это нормально, это не значит, что успокаивающее присутствие Широ сможет вылечить застарелую боль, знакомую ей куда дольше.  
В своем роде Арчер был магом. Широ никогда, никоим образом не смог бы стать магом. Рин хотела бы не замечать разницу, но не может. Отрицание, которое создало, а затем сломало его судьбу, привлекает и отталкивает Рин, сыплет соль на старые раны, которые не залечить ни отрицанием, ни переворотом. Каким бы чудом Арчер ни направил молодого-себя на другой путь, судьбу Рин уже ничто не изменит. Рин не станет магом, она уже маг, всегда им была. С ее пути возврата нет, она себя не переделает, не сможет вернуть принесенные ею жертвы, не сможет забыть.  
Возможно, истинный путь мага — всегда желать недоступного, пусть даже это желание — перестать быть магом.  
И все же нет ни одной причины говорить что-либо Широ, обрекая его на старый путь несчастья. В конце концов, — неважно, чего она хочет, — не то, чтобы она его не любила. Даже такого, как сейчас.  
(И это все равно не сделало бы его им).

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more works at http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm  
> Другие работы можно найти здесь: http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm


End file.
